Video games have become a very popular form of entertainment. A typical video game utilizes an interface or controller to receive inputs from a user. A common type of controller is a hand-held controller that uses pushbuttons or joysticks to provide inputs. Another type of controller, commonly referred to as a “dance pad” is used with games based on dance. In a typical dance-based game a user is prompted to press selected buttons on the dance pad at specific times in response to some sort of visual indicator displayed on a video screen. In the dance pad, the control buttons are typically integrated into a plastic mat. The user can press different control buttons by stepping or dancing on corresponding areas of the mat.
A dance pad basically acts as a pushbutton controller that is operated with the feet as opposed to the hands. However, the dance pad does not track the proximity a user's feet.
It is within this context that embodiments of the invention arise.